weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles Liberation Front
The Knuckles Liberation Front (KLF) was a political party and armed rebel group formed by Commander Gaztons to resist oppression of the Ugandan Knuckles people from the Idi Amin regime. It has since been disbanded as the Ugandan Knuckles now make the ruling caste of Uganda and no longer require that form of protection. History Formation of the KLF When Idi Amin first came to power in 1971 he heavily oppressed the Knuckles people, giving them less rights and changing the name of Knuckles Island to Lolui Island. By 1972 he had banned the Ugandan Knuckles from speaking their native clicking tongue and by 1973 an attempt was made to assassinate Da Queen; although it was never confirmed that the assassination attempt was made by the Amin regime, much evidence at the time pointed to Amin being behind the attempt. The Ugandan Knuckles could no longer be oppressed in silence so Gaztons, a commander in the Ugandan armed forces formed the KLF as a peaceful protest group. Militarization The Amin regime did not take kindly to the KLF's protests, which was often met with police brutality and casualties often resulting in death or arrests (which almost always led to execution or the arrested Knuckles never returning). This reached a boiling point with the January 1st Massacre. On the infamous January 1st rally of the Knuckles Liberation Front in 1978, Gaztons famously said "Dis is a message to da non-believer, Idi Amin! You will not oppress our people! You do not know da wey! Spit on him my bruddas!". Idi Amin's forces found this rally and opened fire killing over 100,000 unarmed civilians. This angered the Ugandan Knuckles who wanted to take up arms for their cause, queen and Da Wey. Due to both pressure from the Ugandan Knuckles people and his own desire for justice, Commander Gaztons made the decision to militarize the KLF, a decision he had been putting off for years due to his peaceful nature. Knuckles War of Liberation At first the fact that the Ugandan Knuckles where outnumbered and outgunned made the odds seem against them but the Ugandan Knuckles where hardened warriors as well as being spiritually enlightened. One night when the KLF where on the brink of defeat, Commander Gaztons slept under the night sky on Knuckles Island at the base of the Da Holy Volcano, that night De Deval came to him in his dreams and showed him Da Wey, something he had lost since the fall of the Ancient Ugandan Empire. From then on the tides of the war had changed, the Knuckles held their own and eventually drove Amin's forces out by spitting on them. It is reported that the caustic spit of Ugandan Knuckle warriors were responsible for crashing the car of Vice President Mustafa Adrisi. The conflict ended in a decisive KLF victory. After Amin fled the country, Commander Gaztons famously said in his victory speech "Why are you running? Why are you running?" addressing Idi Amin fleeing Uganda. A solid gold statue of Gaztons was erected on Knuckles Island to commemorate the victory over the Amin regime. The KLF appointed Da Queen as the new leader of Uganda with Commander Gaztons serving a role similar to prime minister. Red - Blue Civil War When the Red - Blue Civil War broke out, Commander Gaztons who had united the Knuckles people of Uganda saw it as a step backwards that they where now fighting amongst themselves based on colour and issued the KLF on peacekeeping missions. Disbandment In 1984, 11 years after its formation, Commander Gaztons along with other KLF generals decided that since the Ugandan Knuckles now ruled Uganda there was no longer a need for an armed rebel group and was ultimately disbanded and merged with the nation's military. The remaining soldiers of the KLF were given new roles in the military and awarded honors. Commander Gaztons said in a speech in the leaving parade of the KLF "My bruddas, thank you for fighting for da way, de non-believas can no longer hurt us. Der is no need for a rebel group any more. It is no longer da wey." Modern day Although the KLF has disbanded there are still parades held on Ugandan Knuckles Liberation Day (11th April) to celebrate the KLF and their victory. Units Ugandan Warriors This made up the main body of the KLF. They often used guerrilla tactics as well as spitting. Unit 1-1 Named after the January 1st rally which sparked the war these were the elite soldiers. Many of the government forces believed they were the ghosts of Ugandan Knuckles that were executed, returning in the night to take their revenge. This is because they were so efficient in making their kill and slipping back into the shadows that most of the Amin forces never saw one and many believed they were just a myth created by the Ugandan Knuckles to scare them. Since the disbandment of the KLF Unit 1-1 has become Unit A11, named after 11th April, the day Idi Amin was defeated. Battle Priests of Da Wey Enlightened in Da Wey, these warrior priests gained their strengths and ability to curse enemy soldiers from the might of De Deval. It is reported from both friendly and enemy soldiers that when the priests were in battle they could see De Deval in their eyes. They also served as mentors and spiritual leaders to fellow soldiers and civilians caught in the crossfire. Da Royal Guards The sworn protectors of Da Queen. As there had already been one attempt on Da Queen's life before the war the queen was now in more danger than ever, it was the sworn duty of Da Royal Guards to see to it that the non-believers don't cause harm to the queen. It was forbidden for them to be more than 20 feet away from Da Queen. Auxiliary These are members of the Knuckles diaspora such as the samurai Knuckles, Russian tank Knuckles, highlander Knuckles etc. as well as non-knuckles who fought alongside the KLF. Impact The KLF was responsible for not only the liberation of the Ugandan Knuckles but all of Uganda. If it wasn't for the KLF the Ugandan Knuckles would have most likely gone extinct. The Ugandan Knuckles are now the ruling people of Uganda.